Music collection paradoy
by spartan773
Summary: Songs redone for tv/movies/anime I do not own the songs
1. Shinobi-god

Naruto rap god

I do not own this song or show

EMINEM LYRICS

"Rap God"

[Intro:]

Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings

But I'm only going to get this one chance

(5 seconds , 5 seconds)

Something's demonic, I can feel it

(5 seconds, 5 seconds, Uzumaki, you're on)

Just a feeling I've got

Like something's about to happen

But I don't know what

If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble

Big trouble. And if he is as deadly as you say

I'm not taking any chances

You were just what the kyuubi ordered

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Kage god , Kage God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their tails long enough to slap box, slap box?

They said I rap like itachi , so call me sharing-god

[Verse 1:]

But for me to rap like a bijou must be in my genes

I got a seal in my back pocket

My demon'll go off when I half-cock him

Got a fat knot from that shinobi profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Minato was still in office

With kushina feeling on his nutsack

I'm a churriki still as honest

But as rude and as indecent as all hell

Syllables, jutsu-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)

This flippity, dippity-hippity shinobi

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match

With this bijou blast-rap

Packing 9 in the back of my mind

Hindsight rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack

and at the exact same time

I attempt these jyuuken acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that

I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of immortals and crack it in half

Only realized i was iconic after

I was signed to Konah after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop "Beast" bombs

Feel my wrath of attack

Katski are having a rough time period

Here's a Maxi-Pad

It's actually disastrously bad

For the rouges while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah

[Chorus:]

'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Shadow God, Shadow God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their tails are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you maintaining this state ain't that hard, that hard

[Verse 2:]

Everybody want the key and the secret to 9's

Immortality like I have got it

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's

Simply rage and fires exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like a Kage

and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)

Akatski get taken to school with this music

'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'negate the Nagato '

Now I lead a New School full of students

Me? Me, I'm a product of Jiraya

Kakashi, might guy, itachi and sai

Inspired enough to one day grow up

Blow up and being in a position

To meet Bee. and induct him

Into the motherfuckin' Shinobi'

Hall of Fame even though I take a walk of shame

And burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the sake of fame

On the wall of shame

You kids think it's all a game

'Til I walk a fire of flames

Off a plank and

Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?

Little Sasuke looking boy

Sasuke's So gay I can barely say his name with a 'straight' face looking boy

You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a uchiha gathering

And take place looking boy

Oh Sasuke, that boy's gay

That's all they'll say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a "way to go" from your sound every day looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?

I get a "hell yeah" from Mei looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never asked nobody for shit

Git out my face looking boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Kage God, Kage God

All my bijou from the front to the back nod, back nod

The way I'm killing all akatski, call me Shinigami-San, Shinigami-san

Itachi of the leaf, the Fourths legacy God

Kneel before the jinchuuriki this planet's Last god.

[Verse 3:]

So you'll be Mandara and I'll be The first

You rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading

Immediately with these toads I'm totin'

And I should not be woken

I'm the walking dead

But I'm just a talking head, a clone imposing

But I got konan deep throatin

I'm out my Ramen Noodle

We have nothing in common, fool though

I'm a Doberman, jyuuken yourself

In the arm and pay homage, hyuuga

It's me

My honesty's brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize

What I do though for good though

At least once in a while so I wanna make sure

Somewhere in this kunai scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to

Maybe try to help get sai people through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines

Just in case 'cause even you unsigned

Shinobi are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground

But I still rap like I'm on zabuza and kisame's Monch grind

So I crunch 9

But sometimes when you combine

Appeal with the chakra color of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to

Censor you like that one line I said

"I'm Back" from the Shippuden return

when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from The academy

Put 'em all in a line

Add an Anko, iruka and kiba now

See if I get away with it now

That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm

Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from kakashi last kumai though

And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for

You're as pointless as danzo though

With two normal arms though

You fight normal, fuck being normal

And I just got a new jutsu from asuma too

Just to come and shoot ya

Like when The fourth made obito mad

'Cause kakashi said he looked like a fag

At nejis pad singin' to a man

While he played a harp

Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special

On the cable channel

So Kyuubi went straight to the village the very next day and said

"Hey, Minato, I'mma kill you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)

Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you use is

Ricochet in off a me and it'll crush you

And I'm devastating and gladly demonstrating

How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating

Never fading, and I know that pein is forever waiting

For the day that he can say I fell off, he'll be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

I make destroy opponents

You make Sakura look good

"Oh, he's too mainstream."

Well, that's what they do

When they get jealous, they abuse it

"It's not hip hop, it's pop."

'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With stone you're alone

Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it

I don't know how to fight like that

I don't know what jutsu to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you

It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you

How many nin I gotta murder to

Prove that if y'all were half as nice,

your village you could sacrifice virgins to

Unghh, academy flunky, nine tails junky

But look at the accolades these skills brung me

Full of ramen, but still hungry

I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to

When I'm a million leaves above you

Ill when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so Shukaku take the fucking wheel

Gaara's asleep in the front seat

Bumping Heavy D and the Boys

"Still chunky, but funky"

But in my head there's something

I can feel tugging and struggling

Shinobi fight with bijou and

Here's what they want from me

They're asking me to eliminate some of the orocimaru hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But fuck it

Life's handing you lemons

Make lemonade then

But if I can't batter kabuto

How the fuck am I supposed to bake him a cake then?

Don't mistake him for A kazekage

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip kurenai

And make her fall on her face and

Don't be a retard, be a kage?

Think not

Why be a kage when you can be a God?

"Naruto what did we just watch?"

"Hinata this is why I do not allow my clones full control of themselves."

-END-


	2. Poke-god

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Rap God or Pokémon both are copyrights under their respective owners.  
Poke God  
[Intro]  
Look I wasn't gonna bolt tackle your feelings. But I'm only gonna get this one splash. (Six Balls, Six Balls) Sharpedos caught I can feel it (Six Balls, Six balls, Charizard I choose you) Just a feeling like I'm about to be a master but I don't know when. And if that means what I think it means were blastin off again. I'm not binding any Ratatas. You're just what nurse joy ordered.

[Bridge]  
I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Bedrills from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks their Armaldo's long enough to slap box, slap box. They said I rap like Ente so call me legend-mon.  
[Verse 1]  
But for me to rap like Lugia must be in my genes I got a Lapras in my back pocket my Flameburst'll go off when I half cockit. Got a fat knot from that team rocket. Made a living and a killing off it ever since Brock was still in office with May and Misty feelin on his nut sack I'm a Squirtle still as honest but as rude and indecent as Shellder. Ash Ketchum catchem' all quick with Caterpie getem' with that one hit, K-O. You don't wanna get into this underwater battle, feelin rattled. At the same time I attempt these aquatic acrobat stunts I'll still be able to brick break this motherfucking onix over the back of a couple of Gengars backs and crack it in half till I crack it in half. Only realized it was ironic that I was a Squirtle after the fact. How could I not block all these bitch ass wheezy attacks? Feel the wrath of my Landwraths attack. Rock types havin a rough time period here's' a dirt nap. It's actually sad for the Garados whose toast.  
[Bridge]  
Cause I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Latias from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks there arm thrusts' long enough to rock smash, rock smash. Lemme show you maintaining this surf aint that hard, that hard.  
[Verse ]  
Everybody wants the key and the secret to poke immortality like I have got. Well to be true to the blue flute. Simply rage and Garados's explosion. Hit the earth like an unknown did nothing but shoot for the moon blast since (trick room). Fire types get taken to school with this music. Cause I use it as a vehicle to Torment Onix. Now I lead a new school full of Steelix. Me? Me I'm a product of Reshiram, Razz, Aqua-jet, Suicune, hey Crocknaw, Greninja, Yellow shard, Beartic got Squirt. Inspired enough to one day take down, Ash Ketch-um, and be in a position to meet Prof. Oak, Induct him into the mother fuckin Poke hall of fame, only hall of fame I'll be inducted in is the water hall of fame on the poke hall of shame. You Zubats think it's all a game till I walk on Charizard's flame. Now tell me just what in the fuck were you thinking. Little Minum lookin boy so negative I can barely 'add' up your charge lookin Minum. Oh vey that Minum's gay lookin Minum. You get a PP up; a poke nap and a stay negative from your trainer every day lookin Minum, hey lookin Minum what you say lookin Minum, I get a fucks yeah from Gara-dos lookin Minum. I'm a swim laps around every charge you ever had lookin Minum. I never asked Emboar for shit get out my face lookin Minum. Get out my face lookin Minum cause  
[Bridge]  
I'm beginning to feel like a Poké God, Poké God. All my Unknowns from the front to the back nod, back nod. The way I'm lapin these Lotads just call me Phelps God, Phelps God. Sharpedo of the dark zone-oh. Just call me Squirtle-God. Kneel before Poseidon, no Kyog-ah, Kyog-ah  
[Verse]  
So you be Oak and I'll be Ash-n your old rod I'm a Super rod. Let off then I'm still soarin with this steel wing I'm still totin'. And I should not be woken I'm the reincarnation of the elite four nation. But I'm out my dragon noodle we have nothing in common Doduo. I got more faces than Eve so pinch a Slowpoke and pay me fairy. Its me. My ice's brutal but its honestly Tentacruel if I don't utilize what I do for Tentacool though at least once in a while. So I wanna make sure somewhere in this torchic scratch I scribble and doodle enough lines to get all Eve's evolutions through tough times but I gotta keep a few Dark rhymes just in case some of these unsigned Scrappy's get hungry lookin at me like its poke snack time. I know there was a time where once I was king of the Goldenrod Underground but I still rap like I'm on my Mew two munch grind. So I crunch Meowth's rhymes. But sometimes when you mix blue stones with this watery skin of mine you get too Blastoise and here they come tryin to censor you like them hidden sights of May and Misty gettin tight, with Paul when he unwinds. Or the time I said id take seven kids from the poke park put em all in a line add a Charmander a Suicune and an Arcanine. See if I get away with it now that they've Everstoned I, but I'm immune to their second rate tunes comin through kanto's roof. You're as pointless as max with cornrows you write 'Normal' fuck being 'Normal'. And I just brought a champion from the future just to come and school ya like Ninetails when he made Brock mad cause he said he battles worse than his dead beat dad. Man oh Man that was a 24/7 on the poke channel. "Hey Trip imma kill you" Quick attacks comin at you at Super Sonic speeds (Ash n Max). What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm Double Slappin all humans. My shells made of rubba so anything you say is rocketing offa me an hydropumpin into After You. And I'm Bide-n my time till I'm Fly-n. Never waitin, and I know the Dragons are forever waitin for the day they I got K-Oed in the Southern Island. So they and the psychics can throw a celebration. But see that'll never do. Cause I make legendary music you make Tormenting music. Oh he cant take a Vine Whip. That's what they say when they anxious they confuse it. Its not Squirtle its Crustle. I throw up a Confuse n make em loose it. "I don't know how to battle like that I don't know what attacks to use." Lemme know when you break outta that poke ball like a real Pikachu. How many other types I gotta murder to prove that if you were as nice at battlin you could sacrifice a vulpix or two? Uh Eletric flunky Steel junky but look at the badges these skills brung me. Full of fire but I'm still Burn-ing I bully mew cause he cant attack a number two. When I'm still two kilometers above you ill when I Imprison you but its still Surf-n-Snatch too. Nah wait in my head theres a Steelix tugging and struggling Arboks fighting Zangoose. Heres what the y want of me. They're askin me to lose to paul too. But if you take my ash hate and multiply it by two you'll have the same hate for paul that Chimchar do. But suckit. Life hands you a magickarp make a garados or two. But if I cant win every match how can I beat the elite 4 too. Don't mistake him for Mew he dosent look like a bitch cat that cant win against a side bitch or 'two'. Be a Zekron? Think not why be Legendary when you can be a poke-god.


	3. Avengers-god

Avengers rap god

I do not own this song or show

EMINEM LYRICS with a touch of avenging

"Avengers God"

[Intro:]

Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to ruin your scheme

But I'm only going to get this one chance

(6 minutes ,6 minutes )

Loki's up to something, I can feel it

(6 minutes, 6 minutes, Tony, put on the suit)

Just a feeling I've got

Like a wars about to happen

But I don't know when

If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble

Big trouble. And if he is as mad as you say

I'm not taking any chances

You're were just what fury ordered

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Hero god , Hero God

All my avengers from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their egos long enough to slap box, slap box?

They said I rap like Odin , so call me realm-god

[Verse 1:]

But for me to rap like a Odin must be in my genes

got a hammer in my back pocket

My hulk go off when I half-cock 'im

Got a fat knot from that stark profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Jack Kirby was still in office

With widow feeling on his nutsack

I'm a genius still as honest

But as rude and as indecent as hulk

Syllables, aveng-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)

This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match

With this thunder-rap

Packing an attack at the back of cap

Hindsight rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack

and at the exact same time

I attempt these repulser acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that

I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of gods and crack it in half

Only realized i was iconic after

I was signed to The avengers after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop "Stark" bombs

Feel the wrath of my hulk smash attack

Loki's having a rough time period

Here's a Maxi-Pad

It's actually disastrously bad

For the while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece

[Chorus:]

'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Hero God, Hero God

All the villains from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their egos are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you this hero shit ain't that hard, that hard

[Verse 2:]

Everybody want the key and the secret to thor's

Immortality like I have got it

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's

Simply rage and a hulks exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like a god

and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)

Loki gets taken to school with this music

'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bust his ass '

Now hawk eye leads a new school full of students

Me? Me, I'm a product of ark reactors

Fury, widow, cap and hawk eye

Inspired enough to one day grow up

Suit up and be in a position

To meet Falcon. and induct him

Into the motherfuckin' hero

Hall of Fame even though We put the league to shame

And burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the philanthropist hall of fame

On the wall of shame

You geeks think it's all a game

'Til I walk a flock of flames

Off a plank and

Tell me what in the fuck iron man thinking?

Little Gay looking boy

Loki's So gay I can barely say his name with a 'straight' face looking boy

You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching an alien gathering

And fight hulk looking boy

Oh Loki, that boy's gay

That's all they'll say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a "way to go" from your master every day looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?

I get a "hell yeah" from Thor looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never asked nobody for shit

Git out my face Loki boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause

[Chorus:]

I'm beginning to feel like a Hero God, hero God

All of shield from the front to the back nod, back nod

The way I'm crushing Loki, call me iron-God, Iron god

Avengers of the human race, the Last hope God

Kneel before the avengers this planet's final gods

[Verse 3:]

So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin

You rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading

Immediately with this shield I'm totin'

And Odin should not be woken

I'm the living proof that we have to avenge you too,

But I got pepper deep throatin

I'm out my Ramen Noodle

We have nothing in common,we happen to have a hulk though

I'm a Hulk,smash yourself

In the head and pay homage, puny man

It's me

My arrows brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize

Widow for good though

At least once in a while so I wanna make sure

Somewhere in this tac-pad scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to

Maybe try to help get The chitauri through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines

Just in case 'cause even you unsigned

Villains are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground

But I still rap like I'm on hulks Monch grind

So I'm refined

But sometimes when you combine

Appeal with this red white and blue of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to

Censor you like that one line I said

"I'm Back" from the avengers return

when I tried to say we have a hulk

Put 'em all in a line

Add a widow, eye and cap an Thor now

See if I get away with it now

That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm

Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from before though

And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for

You're as pointless as the teseract though

With two normal arms though

You fight normal, fuck being normal

And I just got back from the future

Just to come and shoot ya

Like when fury made hulk mad

'Cause Thor said he looked like a fag

At Tony's pad singin' to a man

While he played with glass

Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special

On the cable channel

So hulk went straight to fury the very next day and said

"Hey, Fury, I'mma smash you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (Thor's mad)

Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and iron-plated made of vibranium , so that anything you use is

Ricochet offa me and hulk'll crush you

And I'm devastating and gladly demonstrating

How to give a motherfuckin' god a feeling like he's levitating

Never fading, and I know that Loki is forever waiting

For the day that he can say I fell off, he'll be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

You make elevator music I make elevated uses

"Oh, they're too mainstream."

Well, that's what they do

When they get jealous, they refuse it

"It's not lightning, it's frightening."

'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With Jarvis how else am I gonna repulse this

Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make hulk lose it

I don't know how to save people like that

I don't know what team to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these versus that versus you

It's curtains, We're plannedly hurtin' you

How many aliens I gotta murder to

Prove that if y'all were half as nice,

your 'league' you could sacrifice their lives too

Unghh, manners flunky, arc junky

But look at the accolades these skills brung me

Full of victory, but still hungry

I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to

When I'm a million realms above you

Facetious when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue-in-cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so widow take the fucking wheel

Bruce's asleep in the front seat

Bumping spidey and the Thor

"Still hunky, but funky"

But in my head the other guy,

I can feel tugging and struggling

Gods fight with aliens and

Here's what they want from me

They're asking me to eliminate some of the justice league hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But fuck it

Life's handing you lemons

Make lemonade then

But if I can't batter Loki

How the fuck am I supposed to bake him a remodel my floor then?

Don't mistake him for God

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip a god

And make him fall on his face and

Don't be a retard, be a hero?

Think not

Why be a hero when you can be an AVENG-god

"Tony this is why we have the rule not to let Thor touch the computer"

"Agreed"


	4. Decepticon God

Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings But I'm only going to get this one chance (Six minutes, six minutes) Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, six minutes, SOUNDWAVE, you're on) Just a feeling I've got Like something's about to happen But I don't know what If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble Big trouble. And if he is as mentally rusted as you say I'm not taking any chances You were just what the doctor ordered I'm beginning to feel like a Bot God, Bot God All my Cons from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their sensors long enough to slap box, slap box? They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot But for me to rap like a Prime must be in my genes I got Optimus in my back pocket My cannon'll go off when I half-cock it Gotta re-up from that energon fuel-up Made a living and a killing off it Ever since MEGATRON was still in office With STARSCREAM feeling on his nutsack I'm an DECEPTICON still as honest But as rude and as indecent as all hell AUTOBOT, kill-skill-a-holic (rust 'em all with) This flippity, dippity-hippity RACHET-RAP You don't really wanna get into a DEATH match With this DECEPTI-ASS Packing a mack in the back of the Ac backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack and at the exact same time I attempt these aerial acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that I'll still be able to break motherfuckin' buildings Over the back of a couple of autobot twins and crack em in half Only realized it was ironic I was signed to DCON after the fact How could I not deceive? It's in the name don't you see Feel my wrath of attack Bumblebee is having a rough vocal experience Here's some warm tea,bitch-bee It's actually disastrously bad For the bots while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah 'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a CON God, CON God All my AUTOBOTS from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their SENSORS long enough to slap box, slap box? Let me show you maintaining this beat ain't that hard, that hard Everybody want the key and the secret to BOT Immortality like I have got Well, to be truthful the blueprint's Simply rage and youthful exuberance Everybody loves to root for a NUISANCE-BUMBLEBITCH. Hit the earth like an asteroid and did nothing but shoot for the STRATOSPHERE since (PPEEYOOM) THE FALLEN get taken to school with this music 'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme' Now I lead a New School full of SPARKLETS Me? Me, I'm a product of MEGATRON, DEVASTATION, starscream and skywarp hey ,thank you, they got WAVE Inspired enough to one day grow up Blow up and being in a position To meet PRIME and induct him Into the motherfuckin' Rock em sock em robot, Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church And burst in a ball of flames Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the DECEPTICON hall of fame On the wall of shame You Bots think it's all a game 'Til I blast a flock of flames Off ya face n Tell me what in the SLAG are you thinking? Little rust looking bot Such crust I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking bot You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering And take place looking boy Oy vey, that bots gay That's all they say looking con You get a thumbs up, pat on the back And a "way to go" from prime every day looking boy Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy? I get a "hell yeah" from sideswipe looking boy I'mma work for everything I have Never asked nobody for shit Git out my face bumble boy Basically bee you're never gonna be capable of keeping up with me looking B, I'm beginning to feel like a Con God, Con God All my bots from the front to the back nod, back nod The way I'm racing around the track, call me bumble-bitch , Bumble-bitch HOTSHOT of ya evil counta-part, the Scrap God Kneel before LORD MEGATRON this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard So you'll be TRON and I'll be PRIME YOUR ass is outta time, Let off then I'm reloading Immediately with these bombs I'm totin' And I'm resurrecting like the acid reflux you spit with ya wild allegations and shit. But I got your prime deep throating, DEEZ NUTZ. I'm out my processing Noodle We have nothing in common, poodle I'm a Doberman, kill ya self and pay homage, pupil. It's me. My CONS are brutal. But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize What I do though for evil, At least once in a while so I wanna make sure Somewhere in this fuckin scrap I bus a Rap with Enough rhymes to Maybe try to help get some bots through tough times But I gotta keep a few punchlines Just in case 'cause even you unsigned G1's are hungry looking at me like it's feedintime I know there was a time where once I Was king of the seekers But I still rap like I'm payed for bein in a a one man trine So I bridge in some slick rhymes But sometimes when you toe this fuckin line I'll smash you like optimus did that one prime You get too mean and here they come trying to Crush you like that one time I said "I'm Back" from the DECEPTICON grave mind and spit I'll take seven kids from harmony Put 'em all in a line Add an null ray, a revolver and a seeker trine See if I get away with it now That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal You're stuck with skywarp in two thousand four though And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for You're pointless as barricade With fucking hands to lay, on ya You write normal, fuck being normal And I just bought a new ray gun from the future Just to come and shoot ya Like when Optimus made STARSCREAM all mad 'Cause prime said he looked like a fag with the matrix at his pad singin' to a man While he play with a couple a'dix Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special On an unsecured channel So scream went straight to radio station the very next day "Hey, prime, I'mma kill you" Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (primal too) Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say made of is, Made for the Scrap heap And I'm devastating more than devastation. How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating Never fading, and I know that these bots are forever waiting For the day that they can say I slipped, they'll be celebrating 'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated I make elevating music You make elevator music "Oh, he's not mainstream." Well, that's what they do When they get jealous, they confuse it "It's not bee-bot, it's Wave rock." 'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it With rock, shock rap with Cade Throw on some iron hide and make 'em lose it I don't know how to do battle like that I don't know what moves to use Let me know when it occurs to you While I'm ripping any one of these attacks that versus you. It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you. How many bots I gotta murder to Prove that if you were half as evil, these cons would sacrifice virgins to you. Unghh, school flunky, sound junky But look at the accolades these skills brung me Full of energon, but still hungry enough to bully you 'cause I make you scream with how my deception goes through you When I'm a million processors above you Ill when I crush these humans too But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you I'm drunk so BONE CRUSHER take the fucking wheel I'm asleep in the front seat Bumping MEGATRON and Scream off "Still clunky, but funky" But in my cpu there's something I can feel tugging and struggling Autobots fight with DECEPTICONS and. Here's what they want from me They're asking me to eliminate some of the BUMBLEBEE hate. But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation And understand the discrimination But fuck it. Life's handing you lemons. Make lemonade if I can't batter the BUMBLE-BITCH How the fuck am I supposed to make him a pancake then? Don't mistake him for starscream I lead the winning team. I'll take a vacation to trip a Arcee And make her fall on her face Bee. Don't be a retard, be a king? Think not. Why be a BOT when you can be a CON.

"LORD MEGATRON what did we just witness?"

"Just walk away STARSCREAM, just walk away."


	5. Cant stop Ash

Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Yeah, let's go Alright, alright OK, uh, alright, OK Alright, OK Return of the poke, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to catch Em all Instead of just grabbing a ball. Get up! Fresh out, tall grass walking, little bit of humble, little bit of bossin Somewhere between like ash and brock. Poke game, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup. Bad, hoen walking, this here is our party, my posse's gone all the way, And we did it our way. Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into every 'mon And yet I'm on... Let that stage light go and shine on down, Got that aaron hardened suit game and Pikachu in my style. Money, stay on my Laparas and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torchick and put on for little root Trust me. On my P-O-K-È-M-O-N shit catch me, Chasing dreams since I was a pre-teen with the Snorelax bussing Halfway cross that country with the backpack, fat caterpie, crush shit. Gyms out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, Spread it across the country Gyms out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, Spread it across the country Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us Nah, can I double kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted badges But that's what you get when Ente raised you Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got dragon rage in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed pp to a onyx during phanpy's attack streak. Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see misty, May'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the elite four. Nah sing this song and it goes like "Raise that level, this is our evolution We came here to win while the world was watching" I got little root right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching onwards. Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us And so we put our pokemon up And so we put our pokemon up Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh Let's go! Na na na na na na na na (aha) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good) Hey And all my 'mon say Na na na na na na na na (it's alright) (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And all my Nurses say Na na na na na na na na Aaaa-sh-sh-sh-sh [Album version ending:] Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our battles up like the stadium can't hold us Like the stadium can't hold us


	6. The Greatest Shinobi

THIS WORK IS A PARODY THAT I'M NOT PAID FOR IN ANY WAY. Yo, I'm the most unpredictable. Everybody say they spitting fire like Uchiha, boy, watch Itachi become clan slay'a Coming from the leaf I'm in every magazine from kumo to Suna in the east. there's no way that I'm not gonna be signing konahgakure legislation. I'm eliminating anybody that's hating I ain't tryna be famous I'm just tryna make a play for my village so I can be hokage. I'm frustrated, 'bout to open all 8 gates.' And I'm causing mayhem when my clones attack I got Hashirama in the back And if you talking then he gonna give you the first smack. I'm sick, I be coughing on the track I'm exhausted from this crap I'm tryna kick it with Temari across the map. Shit, make a splash like a baby magikarp's only attack. I gotta be cautious when I attack. And I've been to Kumo, been in Kiri, been in Iwa but Konohagakure be, where it's at. It sounds like verbal blades when I snap Jutsu in my backpack jonin vest with a UZU patch. Green beast rocks that. I guess I'll smoke, Bee, pass that Taking shots, duck, Sasuke, Kirin that crap blow it away like a clay blast. Never paying to smash that. If the ass fat then I treat her like I'm Hokage and run that. Finders is keepers, I never wear sneakers,but haters run off at the mouth That boy Uzumaki been spitting like he chew senbon all up in his mouth I don't need reinforcements I'll leave you all forceless like Konoha did Iwa in that bor-der scuffle to our south. I got a crib in Claw and a crib in Fang, either way I been putting dogs down I'm the most unpredictable. I feel like Killer Bee, down goes Kisame I'm the most unpredictable. I feel like Jiraya in his prime, I feel like Itachi slaying clans day after day. I'm the most unpredictable. Rap game like Choji, I been on the roll like a like a 'phat' akamichi. I'm the most unpredictable. Used to be a Shinobi in the making, now I'm feeling like the Kage. Yo, I been snapping like The sanbi Dressed like I'm Karibee They concerned about me going rogue Killing villages without approval If I'm before you, watch the dispersal. They commit murder, lyrically I slaughter. Copying me but you ain't the Uchiha prodigy. Pissing on them like a ninken Who been popping soldier pills all up in his mouth I cut Kakashi in half like the demon brothers on episode 4 return of the mist. The only one close to killing me is Gaara with Icibi You spoiled Hyuuga is looking kinda curdled (sheesh) Crafted the style, this boy konahamaru be jocking it Made a brand, every jutsu, he be rocking it Only difference is, I ain't copying it, I ain't retrying it I'm rocking it then throw it in the kunochi-pit and watch it get crazy They be boxing and tryna knock it, acknowledge it These Shinobi is garbage, they all lacking confidence Fishing for compliments, Madara predicted dominance Since I was 13 and using 3 jutsu just to annihilate Fuck boy, you a Iwa bitch Leave your face like Hanzo after a sannin hit Couldn't resist attacking this But when you saw all of my wins You threw a fit ain't even throw hands. Y'all don't win wars bitch. Iwa lost 1,2 and,3 sounds like a pinfall to me. Get ate like the curry of life, maybe you'll get yours right. Hit your village like Dedira did, coming at my neck You gon' get removed like a Bijou, pfffft. I don't got time for no political shit I'm working and doing my thing If a Shinobi got beef And decide they should speak Then I finish his ass like Pein. There really ain't shit you could say When you can't even beat Mizuki. I am a creative player, I redesigned the whole game I been working hard, long missions and I'm tired I been traveling, I been catching bodies all night. I been a Shinobi, dedicating my life Lost that brother I had, now he back in my life When my Jiraya passed I was nations away I said, "goodbye", then let him fade away. Been through it all just to get me here and I'm staying I was a Shinobi in the making, now I'm feeling like the Kage Now I'm feeling like the Kage Now I'm feeling like the Kage Feeling like the Hokage.


	7. Wing of a Hokage

I was seven years old, when I got my first kuni And I stepped outside And I was like, "Sarutobi, in this village right here I'm gonna be top guy" I hit Mizuki and when I did, I hit him so hard, I swear so hard his neck broke. I broke his neck , "Iruka, I broke his neck," this is the best day of my life Zabuza was next, That killer intent, that sword The power, the mist, the terror, the dread, Back home I was so cool I knew that I could beat anyone My friends couldn't out beast 'em No marks stripes on their kill count In the exams I wasn't the best, but my wins were like the pros Yo, I stick out my headband so everyone could see that logo Jutsu clashing, I was so dope And then my friend Sasuke ran away for cheap power, whoa See he just wanted to beat Itachi, but they wanted his Sharingan eyes, though Wanted to be the avenger, from Iwagakure to Otu yo You could clown Orochimaru, but killing the third That was not tight I was trying to off him but I couldn't land a punch, in that fight, Cause I wanted to be like the third, right Wanted to be him, I wanted to be that guy, I wanted to touch his hem I wanted to lead the nation, I wanted what he had, konahgakure, it begins I want to rise Can you help me find my way? Give me a hand to reach for And I'll never turn away And I'll fight for you I'll fight so hard I'll fight so hard ya just won't walk away I stitch my wounds And pull myself up. I have this family That I'll never let down We want what we can't have, our very nature makes us want it So much power, damn, I just got to flaunt it Got to show 'em, so exclusive, this that Kyuubi shit A Bijou I would never lose Look at me, look at me, I'm a cool kid Uzumaki, yeah, but I'm leader of a movement I told believe it I told them to just do it, they listened to what this dude said Look at what that this dude did See he consumed their thoughts Are you stupid, believe him, trust he's got it all trust he'll whip Em all and make em remember never step here at all. Strangled by these voices, voices I can barely talk That's my family and I'm lost without them all. We are what carry, we carry what we are But see I look inside my head and think Kyuubi tricked us all Will I stand for change or stay in my home. Sasuke helps me define me, but I'm trying to bring him back. I want to rise Can you help me find my way? Give me a hand to reach for And I'll never turn away And I'll fight for you I'll fight so hard I'll fight so hard ya just won't walk away I stitch my wounds And pull myself up. I have this family That I'll never let down It started out with that little school That first day, like these ninja are what's so cool And this village, this would be my home So much more than just a home Nah, this is what I am What I fought for, this is the source of my youth This dream that they gifted upon you For some friends that became family The protection of them is in the veins And now I see it's just another village some kid wants to lead...


End file.
